MIREILLE
by MidorySeilar
Summary: Era Christine a quien Erik amaba? o solo la imagen de alguien a quien recordaba?Descubran a Mireille la niña que le hizo conocer la felicidad en el principio de sus oscuros años de dolor


**Mireille**

**Nieblas del pasado que se extienden en el presente, lo enturbian, oscuro influjo de rencores y tristezas, difícil es escapar de los recuerdos, difícil tratar de no influenciarse por ellos, en una noche de oscuros vendavales un hombre se debate entre continuar o estancarse, no es un camino sobre lo que decide muy al contrario es sobre su existencia, vida plagada de rechazos, de protestas, de maltratos, historia que aun ahora entre las sombras se escribe "¿para que continuar?"se pregunta insistente recorriendo en silencio las calles parisinas, solitarias, tranquilas...un golpeteo de cascos, la presencia de un carruaje, alarmado el hombre busca refugio en la sombra bajo el balcón de la contra esquina lugar desde donde observa la llegada al sitio, donde antes se hallaba, de un cupé de lujo del que bajan una mujer de negro y hombre que despide al vehículo, para después ingresar junto con su acompañante al inmueble, domicilio que el espía reconoce como una finca supuestamente abandonada, conforme con hallarse a salvo decide ignorar aquel detalle sin embargo al pasar frente al portón de entrada un curioso aroma llama su atención, es una fragancia de extraña dulzura que le invita a sentarse ahí tan solo para seguir aspirándola, extrañamente sin saber como un sentimiento de nostalgia le va embargando...**

_;-hola-;_

_fue lo primero que escucho al despertar y fue el tono de aquel saludo lo que le devolvió la absoluta conciencia, abrió los ojos como platos levantándose de un brinco_

_;-perdone ¿le asuste?-;_

_palabras amables de labios femeninos, la ubico con la mirada, en efecto una chica se hallaba sentada justo al lado del lugar donde él había estado acostado, tierna era su sonrisa y jovial la chispa de su mirada, tendría doce a lo mucho trece años pues parecían ser de la misma edad_

_;-¿quien es usted?-;_

_le pregunto con aspereza en realidad mas de la que hubiera deseado usar, ella se levanto sin apartar la mirada de él_

_;-mi nombre es Mireille y este es mi escondite-;_

_sonrió haciendo una pequeña reverencia curiosamente el chico se descubrió respondiendo aquel saludo con una caballerosidad de la que no se sabia poseedor, fue así que aquella tarde en medio dela vieja ruina de una mansión nació una complicidad casi fraterna entre ambos, era Mireille una niña que encontraba en todo hecho un punto de alegría, solía correr por el campo a toda velocidad para después dejarse caer sobre la hierba y quedarse ahí, inmóvil, esperando a que su respiración se normalizara, él la miraba fascinado sentado sobre las ruinas trazando líneas en un papel que extrañamente siempre formaban la misma figura, entonces ella llegaba y lo abrazaba por la espalda asomándose sobre su hombro para observar lo que había dibujado pero el papel siempre estaba en blanco por lo que desilusionada suspiraba, acariciando con su aliento el cuello de su amigo cuya mascara ocultaba una sonrisa divertida, fueron cientos los dibujos de Mireille que dejo escapar al viento antes de que ella los mirara, fueron cientos los días en que sentados en las ramas de un árbol se confiaron sus proyectos en nubes de ensoñaciones y cientos las noches en que acostados sobre la hierba admiraron las estrellas mientras el chico pensaba en que el día solo existía cuando Mireille estaba cerca pues el sol habitaba en sus cabellos y el azul del cielo en sus pupilas, fueron para ella sus mas creativos inventos, sus mejores trucos, sus mas bellas melodías, siempre recompensadas con una sonrisa y un abrazo que le hicieron olvidar en aquel tiempo la naturaleza trágica de su existencia, cierto día una caída de un árbol y el rasgar del fino vestido le revelaron el brutal secreto que ella escondía pues al tratar de ayudarla descubrió en su espalda las marcas de latigazos regularmente recibidos, furioso exigió le mostrara al autor de aquel delito pero ella se negó con tan resignada obstinación que de nada sirvieron los muchos intentos que hizo para sonsacarle el dato, días, meses, Mireille sonreía a la vida, él pensaba en vengarla_

_;-esta será la ultima noche en que nos veamos-;_

_pronuncio con melancolía sin apartar la mirada de la estrellas, el viento acaricio su rostro sacudiendo los cabellos que lo enmarcaban, un año a su lado había bastado para mostrarle las promesas dela vida, había pensado en inmortalidad ahora recordaba la trivialidad del final siempre existente_

_;-pero ¿por qué?-;pregunto casi suplicante_

_;-me enviaran a un internado para convertirme en una dama parece que mi institutriz finalmente se dio por vencida-;respondió ella con cierta amargura, él suspiro sin dejar de mirarla, en la creciente ola de sus aventuras había olvidado que ella pertenecía al mundo del que lo habían expulsado, tenia pues obligaciones con ellos, tembló al pensar que quizá, un día también lo rechazaría_

_;-¿te puedo pedir un favor?-; pronunciaron sus labios al tiempo que clavaba en él la mirada de aquellas gemas azules_

_;-claro-; respondió maquinalmente aun encerrado en sus cavilaciones_

_;-¿me dejas ver tu rostro?-;la timidez con que aquella pregunta fue pronunciada no logro mitigar la descarga de temor que lo impulso a levantarse de inmediato dándole la espalda, cual si de una pesadilla se tratara lo que temía a futuro podía presentarse en aquel instante_

_;-no puedo hacer eso... no sabes lo que pides después de verme jamás volverías dirigirte a mi como lo haces ahora-;explico con doloroso acento, tenia miedo, miedo de verla huir sin poder evitarlo_

_;-permite que sea yo quien decida eso-;suplico ella posando su mano sobre el hombro del joven que se tapo el rostro con las manos negando desesperadamente como si tratase de evitar que en un ataque de curiosidad lo despojara de su defensa, por toda persuasión ella se limito a presionar su hombro mientras susurraba un "por favor" apenas audible, él suspiro_

_;-por favor no olvides que te lo advertí-;pronuncio dejando caer los brazos al tiempo que le daba el frente, ella se acerco y con cuidado retiro la mascara, en efecto la impresión fue grande, aterrado la miro llevarse una mano a la boca para acallar su asombro, podría jurar que si no se desmayaba saldría corriendo, pero ni una ni otra cosa ocurrieron, pasado el instante que duro segundos que le parecieron años, la niña le miro preocupada acariciándole la mejilla_

_;-deberías comer mas estas en los huesos-;comentó, él la miro con cierto reproche_

_;-no necesitas fingir se que soy un monstruo-;afirmo con desgano_

_;-te equivocas solo eres una persona imposible de olvidar-; afirmo ella al tiempo que un cortejo de perlas se agolpaban en sus pupilas, confundido no supo reaccionar ante aquellas palabras, cuan grande era su desconcierto, Mireille lo noto y llorando le abrazo escondiendo el rostro en su pecho_

_;-no quiero irme pero no hay forma de evitarlo ahora al menos recordare eternamente el rostro de mi mejor amigo-;pronuncio entre sollozos, él la observo perplejo deseaba decirle que no era necesario que se marchara, que se quedara con él, juntos recorrerían el mundo como lo habían soñado pero recordó entonces la realidad de su destino, vivir rechazado y perseguido, no, esa no era la vida que deseaba para ella por lo que abatido no pudo mas que rodearla con sus brazos y al hacerlo la sintió estremecerse, supo entonces que había heridas frescas en su espalda pero no dijo nada y permaneció ahí aspirando el fresco aroma de dulzura extraña que de Mireille emanaba..._

**;-¿Dónde estoy?-;**

**pregunto en un tono apenas audible, la tela que cubría su rostro estaba completamente mojada lo que le impedía respirar normalmente, con cautela escudriño su entorno**

**;-tranquilo monsieur tuvo fiebre toda la noche-;pronuncio una mujer sentada a su lado, él se llevo una mano al rostro**

**;-¿retiro usted mi antifaz madame?-; pregunto sopesando la idea que sus recuerdos le habían inspirado**

**;-no, no lo hice, sus razones tendrá para andar enmascarado y en mi intento de ayudarlo no tenia yo derecho a contravenir su secreto-;explico ella retirando el paño mojado dela frente de su huésped quien se permitió detener la muñeca dela dama al percibir de nuevo aquel aroma**

**;-no seria un secreto para ti Mireille-;pronuncio con perfecta confianza clavando en ella la mirada de sus ojos dorados, la mujer exhalo resignada**

**;-no creí que me recordaras-;pronuncio con una sonrisa**

**;-imposible olvidarte-; afirmo él acariciando su mejilla, a sus 38 años era Mireille una mujer de seductora belleza, mirada hechizante y figura perfecta, el hombre se vio obligado a contener el aliento al sentir el suave tacto delas manos de su amiga recorrer su nuca hasta encontrar el broche de la mascara que libero fácilmente, él detuvo una vez mas sus movimientos**

**;-por favor espera, ha empeorado, lo aseguro-;ella le regalo la sonrisa de las tardes bajo el árbol mientras se safaba de las vacilantes manos que la sostenían, así pues retiro la mascara dejando escapar un suspiro de congoja al mirarlo, negando con la cabeza tomo una pequeña navaja de la jofaina a su lado y con perfecta confianza la hundió en el maltratado rostro de su amigo, retirando la piel muerta con tal maestría que el paciente no sintió dolor alguno**

**;-eres un tonto-;le dijo en un tono falsamente molesto mientras le vendaba terminando así la curación**

**;-cualquiera diría que ya lo tenias planeado-;balbuceo él anonadado ante el candor de aquella mujer que lograba hacer latir dentro de su pecho el corazón que hacia mucho creía muerto**

**;-he viajado mi dulce amigo y algunas cosas he aprendido ahora descansa ayer me tuviste preocupada comprenderás que no esperaba encontrarte por la mañana recargado en mi portón y congelado hasta los huesos-;explico acercándose a la puerta, él la contemplo enamorado admirando cada detalle de su persona**

**;-vistes de negro ¿acaso estas de luto?-;pregunto con todo el tacto que pudo, ella se hecho a reír**

**;-en lo absoluto solo quise usar este vestido hoy-;concluyo divertida cerrando la puerta tras de si, dos meses permaneció en aquella casa recordando lo que era ser feliz, ella le hablo de sus viajes, de su vida, le contó que nunca se caso y con orgullo le presumió el sello con el que lacraba sus cartas pues cada pequeña marca en él, correspondía a algún pretendiente que sus padres le habían enviado y del cual había logrado desembarazarse, él le mostró la perfección de su arte tocando para ella en el jardín piezas que su presencia inspiraba y el arpa transmitía, "La Romanza de Mireille" llamo a aquella música cuya partitura jamás fue escrita, por las noches al calor de la chimenea charlaban mientras ella tejía, le hablo de Persia, de los palacios, las ilusiones...los suplicios, ella escuchaba atenta**

**;-un día construirás una mansión para ti y me invitaras a conocerla-;le sonreía, otras veces en mañanas de sol brillante, cantaban acompañados tan solo por el soplo de viento matinal que se colaba por los ventanales abiertos, era la voz de aquella mujer un encanto divino capaz de hechizar, seducir y manipular a quien ella deseara, él la idolatraba pues reconocía en su amada virgen al único ser mortal capaz de superarlo en aquel arte del que se jactaba de ser maestro**

**;-creo que nunca conocí tu nombre-;le dijo una tarde mientras tomaban el té disfrutando del fresco en el jardín, él la miro con ternura**

**;-en aquel tiempo ya no lo recordaba ahora lo he olvidado por completo-;respondió con naturalidad, Mireille suspiro**

**;-mi madre solía decir que encerrabas en el nombre de tu hijo los dulces deseos con los que lo enviabas al mundo, de haber tenido un niño le habría llamado Eric-;sonrió con tristeza pasando la mano por su vientre con tal melancolía que por un instante su acompañante creyó sentirla vacía**

**;-supe que mi institutriz fue asesinada poco después de mi partida-;cambio de tema al notar en su huésped el esbozo de una pregunta**

**;-jure vengar las heridas de tu espalda-; pronuncio él por toda respuesta**

**;-¿a cuantas personas has matado?-;**

**;-he perdido la cuenta-;**

**con tristeza la mujer se levanto**

**;-es terrible ver alo que la sociedad puede obligar a alguien-;pronuncio mirándole, había en sus ojos un dolor incomprensible, una tristeza que parecía no solo referirse a la situación de su amigo sino extenderse aun mas rodeándola a ella misma, invadido por el sentimiento de protegerla él se levanto y la abrazo como aquella ultima noche en los campos galos, Mireille se aferró a su torso en un abrazo fraternal**

**;-me siento sola-; susurraron sus labios**

**;-estamos solos-;aclaro él con ternura**

**;-¿me quieres?-;inquirió ella con inocencia **

**él la estrecho aun mas;-te amo-;**

**ella le regalo una mascada de seda negra, un par de pendientes plateados y una peineta de oro, después lo despidió, así regreso él al viejo apartamento que habitaba en los barrios bajos de Paris, lugares en que a nadie importaba quien eras o porque eras mientras pagaras el alquiler, fue ahí que tomo la decisión de su vida y llevando la peineta a la fragua mas cercana la convirtió en un anillo con el que se presento una mañana frente al portón de su amada...**

**Mireille falleció esa noche mientras dormía, por toda explicación los médicos dijeron que su corazón se detuvo, el entierro fue rápido y la comitiva reducida, no era precisamente una mujer apreciada por su familia por lo que solo un hombre pareció llorar realmente su partida, un hombre de antifaz negro que toco la misa fúnebre en la pequeña capilla, su amante pensaron todos, su amigo se dijo el mismo, poco después de que Mireille muriera halló él un lugar perfecto para esconder su tragedia, construyo así su mansión encantada y su tristeza fue infinita al saber que jamás podría mostrársela, fueron esos los años en que mas resintió la soledad de su existencia pero ocurrió que cierto día, al visitar la tumba de su amada, encontró en la capilla al fantasma de su agonía, pues orando frente al altar se hallaba la hermosa Mireille de los campos galos, petrificado la miro, no podía ser cierto pero sus ojos no mentían, la joven entonces se levanto y salió del recinto sin notar su presencia, en efecto no era ella pero cuan grande el parecido por lo que decidió seguirla mientras esperanzado acariciaba el anillo que colgaba de una cadena en su cuello fue así que se convirtió en su sombra descubriéndola con alegría dentro de sus dominios, Christine Daaé era su nombre y ser su esposa su destino.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Este es para mi un fic muy bello y del que estoy absolutamente orgullosa, cuando lei el libro nunk entendi la razon por la que Erik se había encaprichado tanto con una corista media mensa como lo era Christine, obstinada en este idea, nacio esta historia, una explicación para esa obsesión, la idea de que Erik se enamoro de miss daae porque le recordaba a alguien, al hacer el recuento de la vida de Erik, Gaston menciona que toda una epoca permanece bastante oscura, esta el mi luz para esas fechas, espero les haya gustado, saben que es lo mas bello? que mientras lo escribia tenia el lapicero en una mano y el libro de Leroux en la otra n-n


End file.
